


The Last Time

by queerbean



Category: GoT - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Angst, Gay, Goodbyes, M/M, Penetration, Seperation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbean/pseuds/queerbean
Summary: Robert Baratheon is the King of Westeros, and Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell. Yet even though they’re married, they can’t resist meeting up one final night to say goodbye, before their titles rip them apart.





	The Last Time

Eddard was panting beneath his pelts. When Robert said hot springs, he really did mean hot. Even the low celinged cavern leading to the pool of steaming water was hot and sweltering, with steam coating the walls. Eddard passed through it like a knife through butter, his footsteps silent on the worn stone, following the thick wall of fog, to where Robert waited for him.  
When the walls opened further, depositing him into a small chamber, even though there were so many beauties to behold, his eyes immediately found Robert, just like they always did. He was waiting for him, with shoulder-length black hair flowing about his shoulders. Eddard knew from experience how soft those black curls were, slithering through his fingers, stretched across his pillowcase...  
Robert had his mouth hidden beneath the surface of the water, but lifted his head when he saw Eddard, drops glistening from his full lips. "Stark. There you are. Thought these hot springs would turn cold by the time you showed up." Robert said by way of introduction.  
It was ironic, as Ned was always the early one, and Robert showing whenever he wished. If only hed known how long Eddard had paced his room, wondering about the real reason behind this meeting. "How's Cersei?" Ned asked politely.  
Despite how hot he was, he didn't take off his thick winter furs. They didn't really belong here, in Kings Landing, but old habits die hard, and he hated to be apart from his furs.  
Robert snorted, water droplets trickling from his fingers as he lifted one from the water. His fingertips were slightly pruned. "Please. Let's not bring women into this place of peace." Robert pleaded, his blue eyes sparking in frustration.  
Ned nodded, but Robert didn't notice, his eyes on the stactillites hanging precariously form the ceiling.  
Now, Eddard had the chance to take in the room. A big pool of water took up most of the space, and was where Robert occupied, but there were smaller pools about, all with steam rising from them. The ground was a dark gray, nearly black, and moss grew in some places. Everything looked slimy and moist with all the steam, as if slippery when touched. Stactilites dangled from the ceiling, glowing as if with their own light, bathing the room in an other-worldly light. The water reflected it, and shimmered as if the glow of the moon and stars were shining down upon it.  
"Ill leave Catelyn out of it, if you promise not to bring up the mention of Cersei. I would rather not talk about wives. I want to speak about us." Robert announced, and Ned looked back to him and away from the sharp ceiling.  
“What about us?" Eddard asked, and he could not lie, his heart began beating faster. From what, he could not say.  
"You know what. Now that the both of us are married, I feel like we're seeing each other less and less. And I do not like it." Robert admitted.  
"We are. You're the King now, you have more responsibilities than sword playing in Aryans yard. And I have Winterfell and..."  
“And a son. Yes, I remember that. Two, actually." Robert sent Ned a humorous smirk. The mention of Jon riled Ned. "That bastard doesn't count. Besides, how many have you fathered on the subject of bastards, Baratheon?"  
Oblivious to Ned's anger, Robert laughed, a booming, thunderous laugh that shook the chamber. Roberts laugh never failed to settle Eddard down, and make him smile as well. Just as it did now. Some things never die, Ned thought to himself. After all we've been through, he can still get to me.  
"Someone's feisty. Come, take off all those horrible furs and slip in with me. It's nice and warm, just like you like." Robert teased.  
Eddard obeyed, glad to be rid of the heavy pelts. He took off his layers one by one, and he could tell by Roberts dilated eyes that he was watching carefully. Robert Baratheon was not known for his patience and Ned just loved to tease him. When he was only in his undergarments, he could sense Roberts annoyance as thick in the air as the steam.  
"Damn it, Ned. If you wanted me to have blue balls, congratulations." He growled under his breath, more wolf than stag in the moment.  
Eddard stiffened. "We shouldn't be doing this. Were married, were older..." He stammered, but the more he spoke, the more it seemed to not matter.  
He hardly knew Catelyn anyway, why not have a tryst with Robert, especially if this might be the last time? Besides, it's not like any bastard could come of this union. And, he'd been fucking Robert for much longer than he'd even known of Catelyn Tully.  
"I told you not to mention the wife, Stark. Get your pale ass in here, before i have to come out and get it myself." Robert demanded, sounding much like a king. Like the king he is, Ned reminded himself.  
It was still hard for him to think of Robert as a king, the boy he'd known all his life, who was more of a brother to him than his actual brothers. To Eddard, Robert would always be Robert, just like he often failed to remember he was the new Lord of Winterfell, with his brother dead.  
"If it pleases Your Grace." Ned teased, dropping the last of his undergarments. Robert chuckled, a deep throaty laugh. "Gods Ned, don't ever call me that again." Eddard smirked as he came to the edge of the pool, carefully climbing into it. The water was hot, like molten lava against his skin. It took some getting used to, but he slipped in, first his legs, than up to his waist, and finally rippling around his chest. "Why? You're a king, you should be getting used to it." Ned pointed out, watching Roberts eyes watch him enter the hot spring. "Because when you say it, i don't want to hear anyone else say it. To hear it come off of anyone's lips but your own soils it for me." He admitted quietly. Their whole conversation had been quiet: they didn't have to speak loudly for them to hear each other in this tiny chamber.  
"I miss having you nearby. At Jons, we were always just a room away. Now, we'll be spread across the continent, ruling from completely different lands." Ned said sadly, as he sat down on the bottom of the shallow pool. His legs brushed Roberts, but neither pulled away.  
"I'll miss you as well, Stark. That's why I wanted to see you here, one last time before we part ways. I want to make love to you, one last time, to make it count. We can't continue this affair, both of us know that. This will be our final time. I want to make it memorable." Robert said, gliding smoothly towards Eddard, who watched him intently.  
“This is pretty memorable. I'm being cooked alive in boiling water. I won't be forgetting this anytime soon." Robert smirked at Ned's uncomfortable expression. "But that's how I like you. Hot. Sweaty. Panting. That's when I like you the most." He said in a husky voice as the two of them neared, their noses glancing off each other.  
“And I love seeing you cold. All wrapped up in furs, shivering, whining.” Eddard nuzzled Roberts nose with his own, their top lips brushing for a moment. “Begging me for heat.”  
Neither of them could take it any longer, and at the same moment, crushed their lips together in a bruising, sloppy kiss. Robert was the one who shoved his tongue into Ned’s mouth- always the dominant one- but Eddard did not push him away. Instead, he tilted his head for better access. After all, he couldn’t deny his king.  
Their lips were no strangers, and quickly found a steady rhythm, mouths crushing against each other as tongues lapped. Teeth chipped against each other, and often interrupting the kisses were nips to lips, Ned holding in his breathy moans at that. No matter how often he was with Robert, the other man seemed to know exactly what turned Ned on the most, what he liked and what put him in the mood. It seemed like their mouths had only just brushed when Ned felt his shaft hardening. Even the thought of his beautiful wife- and yes, Catelyn was beautiful, even he couldn’t deny that, with her lush red hair, and her wide blue eyes- didn’t get him this ready as fast as Roberts lips on his.  
Memories of all their other trysts flooded Eddards mind, as they prepared for another. And there were many. The first time had been when they were still squires to Jon Aryan, and they’d walked upon two courtiers fucking in a hallway. The two boys, both young and excited by anything remotely sexual- even the word breasts or erection would get Ned going- were left hung, dripping messes by the sight of the couple, and Robert, always the daring one, had convinced Ned they should try it out themselves. Eddard has reminded Robert that boys did not do this together, but, as the future king reminded him, they were just boys and it was only some fun, and it wasn’t hurting anyone, so why not try it? Figuring if he didn’t have a romp with Robert he’d have to get off using other, unsatisfactory methods, he caved, and turned into the first of many romps, that, upon looking back on it, could scarcely believe they’d continued for ten years now.  
That late evening had led him down a road of many a night curled in Roberts arms and he in his, both in the Aerie, at Winterfell, in Kings Landing and almost everywhere in between. They’d done it all over the mountains of the Aerie, in many a bed at Winterfell, whenever they were together on the warpath to depose of the Mad King Aerys, and in the Kings own bed, once he and his family had been slain.  
That had been the best time ever, in a grand, golden bed made for a king, with the victory of war swarming over them, making their climaxes last longer and hit harder. They’d done it several times that night and into the next morning, dozing in small cat naps, only to wake an hour or so later because one of them had developed a boner and needed relief. Though Robert was supposed to be enjoying a warm bed with his new wife Cersei as King and Queen of Westeros, Ned had instead occupied the new Kings bed, which neither of them seemed to mind.  
Ned was brought back to reality when more of their bodies began skimming each other under the warm water. Robert was pressing the legs together, his arms tugging Ned closer and closer, their lips and limbs tangled. Ned toed Roberts legs teasingly, dancing along his rugged calves and thighs. He was delighted when Robert groaned like some wild beast, and dragged Eddard right into his lap as he sat upon a flat stone.  
Eddard made himself comfortable on Roberts thick thighs, which wasn’t that hard. He’d seated there so many times before his body knew instinctively what to do. With either leg across Robert, he reached up to graze pruning fingertips across his Kings muscled chest, over his rounded shoulders and arms, digging across his shoulder blades and down his firm back. The kiss continued but even more sloppy, and sometimes it was mouth on mouth, but more often their lips were busy on other parts of their body. Ned’s tongue lapped remnants of water in the hollows of the other mans collarbones, sucking sweetly on his soft neck, brushing teeth across his jawline, even reaching down low enough to the surface of the water where Roberts nipples stood perked, and toyed with the stiff peaks.  
Meanwhile, Roberts rough, broad hands slid up and down Ned’s back, but mostly held onto his rear end. He split his arse cheeks apart, delving thick fingers within his crack to play with his hole, which was extremely wet-even without all the water an around them. Ned was ready for him, and Robert was ready to have him, but to make it last longer was more important.  
Their cocks grazed against each other in the water, and every time their bulbous heads collided, they would both release a moan of delight. Their dicks rubbing against each other brought the greatest friction, making Ned’s head spin as he threw his head back, Roberts lips attacking his neck while his fingers attacked his ass. He was in pure ecstasy.  
Only with Robert did he ever feel this rightness, both in the way their bodies moved together, in the sounds the other man was able to pull out of him, how the mere thought of Robert could arouse him. It had never been like this with anyone else, not any other girls, not even Catelyn. With Robert, he experienced pure, unbridled pleasure. With Robert, he didn’t feel like he had to try, or there were any expectations. With Robert, he could feel the Love every time they made love, could feel the emotion and the passion in every touch, kiss and sound.  
“Robert.” Ned whined, drawing out every single letter a tad dramatically. His voice echoed on the slick walls of the chamber around them. His neck was thrown so far back his shaggy brown hair brushed the surface of the pool they were messing around in.  
Robert followed him, his moist, hot lips trailing from his scruffy jaw, down his arching neck, creating a path of hickeys and bruises down Ned. “Yes, my love?” His voice was husky with lust, and it took nearly everything for Ned not to impale himself on Robert right there.  
“I need you.” Eddard responded, legs right in around Robert as he fought not to shoot his load so early. It had been some time since he’d gotten laid, and his balls were near to bursting.  
“Where, Ned?” Robert asked, nails dragging from his shoulders to his ass as he tugged Eddard back to him, who’d moved too far from his throbbing loins. “Where do you need me?”  
Ned fought the urge to bite him in retaliation. “Everywhere,” he answered cryptically, blushing at the mere thought of having to say exactly where Ned needed Robert.  
Ned circled his head back to look at the handsome, muscular man before him. His blue eyes were nearly black with lust, lips drenched in the hot water from the springs as he dipped them beneath the water, before trailing wet paths along Ned’s cold upper chest. “Anywhere in particular, Ned, dear?” Robert teased him mercilessly.  
“I think you know where.” Ned responded, giving his well-cared for black locks a tug. If Robert wanted to play dirty, Ned could keep up.  
“Specifics, please.” The king asked, shooting a finger up Eddards hole in retaliation for his hair pulled.  
Ned stiffened- both himself and his cock- and bit back a moan. Robert had won now, and they both knew it. “My ass, Robert Baratheon. I want your stiff cock in my ass.” Ned choked out, throwing away any embarrassments at the powerful gaze the other man had on him, waiting patiently for Ned’s answer.  
Robert tugged at Ned’s bottom lip, something he did whenever Eddard talked so filthy to him, a way to remark on how dirty his mouth is. “Will that do, My Grace?” Ned responded, knowing how it effected Robert, and giving him one final dig.  
Robert scowled at him, but it was more playful than with anger. “That’ll do, Eddard Stark,” he answered coolly, and removing his fingers from all of Ned’s holes, guided his thick, raging cock into his ass instead.  
They both let out a groan neither knew they’d been holding until Robert was buried in Ned’s depths. Having Robert back inside him once again was like having a part of himself back together he hadn’t known he’d lost. It was as if a limb he’d lost had been reattached, or he’d returned home after years of being away. He hadn’t known it was missing until he was reunited with it once again.  
His pace was slow and steady, and Ned was just fine with it. If this was one of the last few times they’d ever do this, he wanted it to last and enjoy himself. Besides, he felt moments away from blowing his load, so the slower they took it, the longer he would last. It was always a competition between the two of them, who could last longer. Usually, Robert did, but that was only because he played dirty tricks on Ned to win the advantage. And, whoever won, got to top the next time.  
Eddard couldn’t remember through his hazy mind who’d cum first last time, but this far in, it didn’t matter. The only thing that did was their hands skimming each other’s naked bodies, their lips tugging and teasing, and Eddards hips grinding sweetly into Roberts as he rocked his aching cock into Ned.  
His stiff length plundered Ned’s ass, reaching depths untouched and unexplored by anyone else but him. Their pubes rubbing against each other brought on a delicious friction that they could feel even through the water, and Ned could feel his own length trapped between their bodies, hard against both of their muscled stomachs. While Eddard controlled the pace atop Roberts cock, the new king reached between their grinding bodies to find his friends stiff dick, and stroking him off. Ned released a caterwauling moan at the immense pleasure of being jerked off and penetrated deep within his ass at the same time. While Robert shifted rough hands down his shaft, his cock hit spots within him that brought release ever closer, nudging him nearer and nearer to his edge. With his pleasure increasing, Eddard felt himself hurry the pace of their fucking, bouncing on Roberts cock faster and faster, until his thrusts turned sloppy and frantic.  
He knew it was supposed to be slow and sweet, but at the moment, all that was on Ned’s mind was his climax, something he hadn’t had in far too long. He told himself there’d be more hours after this one for taking things slow and memorizing each other’s bodies one last time. This was the round to take each other rough and fast, to get their overwhelming lust off their mind. It would come back if, of course, but Ned wanted to remember all the things he loved about Robert, and not just the lust he had for his body.  
Ned didn’t come back to himself until he felt Roberts hands leave his aching dick, and instead grip his bouncing ass, slowing him down and taking back control. He know was in command of the pace, and Ned was glad for it. Let Robert be top for this round, this was his idea after all; later, Ned would have his fun, with Robert on his stomach while Eddard shot his own load deep in his Kings own ass.  
With his cock longing for attention, Ned slithered a hand between their heaving bodies, jerking himself off. Though Robert probably couldn’t see between the splashes of the water, and how dimly lit the room was, he knew by touch, and the increase in Ned’s breathless moans. Not that Ned cared; many a night, he’d gotten them both off just by giving himself a handjob.  
“Naughty, naughty, Stark.” Roberts voice broke the sound of only dripping water and moans of pleasure. “Touching yourself.” He tsked.  
“You don’t know all the nights I spend alone,” Eddard moaned, at a particularly deep thrust on Roberts part, as if to torture him, “jerking myself off, thinking of you.”  
Robert smirked. His head was buried in Ned’s collarbone, sucking and nipping. “What am I doing, in these thoughts of yours?”  
“Sometimes I imagine it’s your hand, sometimes you’re sucking me off.” Ned admitted. One hand stroked his shaft, while the other tangled in Roberts downy black hair. “Sometimes, I pretend I’m guiding it into your tight ass, and I can hardly control myself.”  
Eddard didn’t think it was just his imagination that Robert began pounding into him faster, his cock hardly leaving Ned before diving right back in, picking up his pace as their orgasms neared and their seeds boiled, almost to burst.  
“Such dirty talk for Lord of Winterfell.” Robert remarked, teeth grazing a bit too harshly along his lower neck. “What would your king say?”  
“I should think he likes it. I’ve heard he’s a downright whore.” Eddard teased him right back, coming precariously close to cumming. He wouldn’t last much longer.  
Robert let loose a bark of laughter, almost wolffish, especially when he flashed a wide grin full of pearly white teeth. “I think he agrees, though he is slightly insulted.”  
His hands were shaky as he handled his cock, and he could hardly contribute at all to their lovemaking, letting Robert handle that. He was shuddering with pleasure, so close he could begin to feel the burn in the depth of his cock, his mind going numb. Robert could tell, because he tightened his grip on Eddard, and he pummeled him at an even faster rate, until Ned felt like he might be thrown off Roberts lap with a particularly harsh thrust.  
“Your Grace.” He whined, pre-cum leaking from his tip, floating in white clumps in the water.  
Robert narrowed his eyes, though Ned did not miss the smirk on his face. “Eddard.” He warned.  
“May I cum, now?” He begged, though it was more of a statement than a question. He wanted to make sure Robert knew, and if they were to make a sudden switch of positions, now would be the time to do it.  
Clearly, as Robert folded his arms around Eddards back, pulling him somehow even closer, the answer to his unasked question was no.  
“Only if you never call me that again.” Robert agreed, and that was all Ned needed to hear.  
“Oh, Robert, Robert, gods!” Eddard cried, stammering as he was lost in pleasure, jerking his shaft at an inhuman pace, and Robert quickened his own pace, sending pleasure shooting through Ned’s body at the combination. He finally released his sperm in thick jets, shooting off more seed than he knew he could contain.  
Ned knew more of this world as he lost grip with reality. Distantly, he could feel Robert still inside him, gripping him tight as he humped faster, reaching his own climax. Even more faint were the stactilites hanging above his head, the sheen of moisture covering everything. All of it was gone as he was shot through with the effects of climax, as though fireworks were exploding in his skull, his body curling into Robert, holding him tight as he shook and shivered and cried out his satisfaction.  
He came back down in time for Robert to lose himself, buried deep within Eddard, filling himself with his own hot seed. Ned took every bit of it, holding onto the other man as he shuddered apart. He held onto Robert as he went through his highs, drawing him closer, kissing and whispering sweet nothings.  
They panted, their breaths puffs of dove gray in the air, as they came back to each other, Robert going soft inside Eddard. Roberts smile was enough to take Ned’s breath away, a toothy, satisfied smirk, and Eddard couldn’t resist kissing him with an exhausted laugh. If only moments like these could last forever, he thought to himself  
They continued their night of lovemaking throughout the night. They curled against the wall in a bed of Eddards furs, with the steaming pools right next to them, and if they got too hot and sweaty, they’d take a refreshing dip in the springs-which more often than not broke off into another bought of fucking.  
It was the early hours of the morning, Ned predicted, when he came awake, this time not because of an aching erection, or one pressed into his back. It was his internal clock bringing him to life, knowing outside the light of dawn broke, even if his eyes could not see it for themselves. He’d feared this hour would come, that this day had come at all. He knew his time with Robert was limited, but had always pushed it off as something he’d have to deal with another time.  
Now, it struck him plain in the face that this night in the springs was their last night together intimately, and, perhaps even face to face. With them ruling a world away, it was unlikely that they’d ever see each other again, the two boys who had once been closer than brothers, who’d done everything together. Now, they’d go their separate ways, with their wives, and never see each other again. One day, Robert would be just his king, and only a memory of hot nights under the sheets or wherever they could rut like mules would remain, nothing more.  
Ned felt tears in his suddenly steaming eyes, and pulled Robert closer under his furs. Maybe this was their final hours together, but Ned would not let it be in vain. He’d hold Robert Baratheon, King of Westeros, in his arms for as long as he was able, remembering all the good times they’d had together. He’d hold the love of his life for their final hours, and try not to think of the minutes ticking down to their untimely end.


End file.
